Pike Season
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Este fic es parte de la Pike Week. Mike x Pete. Las cosas nunca son fáciles para los habitantes de South Park, menos para Mike y Pete cuando al fin deciden tener su primera cita, todos parecen ser fans de Stephen King y no hay donde huir.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Participando de la PIKE WEEK.

Día 1: Primera vez

* * *

**1**

Después del orgasmo, Mike salió de Pete y rodó a su lado aun con la respiración agitada, tenía en el rostro una sonrisa idiota que el joven gótico conocía muy bien.

Pete, por puro acto reflejo, desvió la mirada y alejó su cuerpo antes de que a Mike se le ocurriese abrazarle o algo parecido.

Este lanzó un gemido lastimero pero persistente e idiota como era lo volvió a intentar.

–Hace calor–le dijo Pete, tenía las mejillas rojas y sudor en la frente, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por alejarlo.

–Es verano–habló Mike en su oído luego comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por su rostro–. Es normal que haga algo de calor.

Pete cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por las sensaciones. No era la primera vez que lo hacían. Ni la primera vez que odiaba admitir lo mucho que disfrutaba con el pobre intento de vampiro que era Mike. Llevaban "saliendo" dos meses. Pensar en cómo comenzaron le generaba jaqueca y no, no eran una pareja cliché conformista como las de las películas de Disney. Pete se negaba rotundamente a darle nombre a ese algo que tenían. Para él era una especie de amistad. No, amistad, tampoco, no con un idiota que saca buenas notas y finge ser vampiro. Era una especie de conocidos exclusivos, de esos que te dan el pene y a los que uno debe darle el culo, y también pasar tardes juntos, prácticamente todo el verano, veían películas, casi todas las noches, se enviaban mensajes, casi todo el día y podrían pasar horas besándose hasta sentir dolor, porque el mundo era un lugar oscuro donde solo podía haber dolor.

Mike era su dolor, pensó Pete cuando sintió los besos en la comisura de sus labios. Era lo opuesto a todo lo que representaba y aun así lo hacía sonreír. Maldito, chico vampiro, gritó su mente y por solo un segundo pensó en sus amigos y que lo que hacía podría considerarse traición.

La idea fue descartada y enterrada en lo más profundo de su mente cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de Mike. Una vez más La temperatura aumentó y no era por el sol veraniego.

Cuando terminaron, el sol estaba a punto de extinguirse. Pete tomó una ducha y se sentó afuera del remolque en un pequeño sofá que Mike había colocado ahí unas semanas antes. A Pete le había parecido una idea ridícula hasta que vio los efectos prácticos... de la misma, pero como muchas otras cosas no lo admitiría.

A su lado, Mike le pasó una caja de cigarrillos.

–Solo uno, Pete.

Él gruñó como respuesta y pensó que solo para molestar a su novi...solo para molestar a Mike, se fumaria dos.

–¿Sabes...? –Mike rascó su nuca y desvió su mirada de la de Pete–. He estado pensando y quizás podríamos hacer algo.

Pete frunció el ceño y dejó escapar una bocanada de humo.

–¿Quieres entrar y ver algo en la televisión?

–No, no–Mike chasqueó la lengua y miró al cielo como si intentará buscar algo en las nubes–. Quiero decir que podríamos salir y hacer algo. Hay una película que...

–No.

Mike lucia como un cachorro perdido.

–¿Qué?

–No voy a salir contigo como si fuéramos unas quinceañeras en su primera cita.

–Pero...

Pete rodó los ojos, antes de ponerse de pie ¿Por qué el idiota era tan complicado?

Mike lo siguió y tomó la mano que tenía libre_._

–Por favor...

Pete suspiró

–No veré nada producido por Disney.

Mike asintió con fuerza.

–No tiene que ser una película, podemos ir a cenar. Yo pagaría.

Pete pensó cuales eran las posibilidades de encontrarse con sus amigos en un lugar abierto y con luz. Supuso que ninguna, siempre que no fueran a una cafetería todo estaría bien, pero ¿era necesario? Después de todo, no eran una pareja ¿por qué necesitaban tener una "cita"? Esa parte se le habían saltado hacía meses cuando todo inicio. Era innecesario, además en todo el verano no había dejado su remolque ¿por qué empezar ahora? Y por el idiota de Mike.

–Solo sería una vez, te lo juro–Mike entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos–. Si no te gusta siempre podemos volver y quedarnos en tu remolque.

Entonces besó sus nudillos, causándole cosquillas.

_Eso es jugar sucio_, pensó Pete.

Sabía que luego se golpearía mentalmente por ello, pero en ese momento pensó que quizás no sería tan malo tener una primera cita. Que equivocado estaba.

Apenas vio el lugar, quiso huir. El lugar era absurdamente elegante para ser una maldita cafetería. El tema era Londres, cuadros del Big Ben y una caseta de teléfono roja adornaban el sitio y un olor a té dulce infestaba el ambiente. Había muebles de madera, madera real y sillones, mil veces mejores que los de un Starbucks. De camino a la mesa más alejada de todas, y mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por Mike, Pete contó al menos cuatro osos Paddington. Estaba seguro de que sus amigos jamás pisarían un lugar tan insulso como ese, lo más probable era que ahí iban todas las chicas en su primera cita o que aspirantes a únicas y diferentes iban a leer un libro como los que autores conformistas como John Green o Rainbow Rowell sacaban cada año. ¿Desde cuándo había uno de estos lugares en South Park?

La situación no mejoró cuando vio la camiseta de la mesera que fue a atenderlos, "Yo no soy una princesa, yo leo", entonces lanzó un gruñido para nada disimulado y despectivo.

–Solo es moda– reaccionó Mike.

Intentó tranquilizarlo tomándolo de la mano, pero Pete la alejó rápido como un gato.

Mike le sonrió a la camarera, con nervios a flor de piel y solo pidió dos cafés simples.

Pete rodó los ojos y se dispuso a sacar su caja de cigarrillos.

Mike suavemente.

–Sabes que no puedes fumar aquí.

Pete frunció el ceño tanto que Mike llegó a pensar que le quedaría así para siempre. Pete, aun con el ceño fruncido, estampó el paquete contra la mesa, probando un ruido seco contra la mesa de caoba, haciendo que más de uno de los presentes volteara a su dirección.

–Esta cita está resultando una mierda.

Mike cruzó los brazos.

–¿Podrías al menos intentarlo? –tenia la frente fruncida, algo que Pete pocas veces había visto– ¿no crees?

–¡¿Yo?!

Se puso de pie iba a gritarle a Mike un par de cosas que se llevaba guardando desde que entró ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que lo había intentado? Entonces algo, mejor dicho, alguien llamó su atención. A solo unas mesas de él, había un niño bastante familiar. Pero le tomó unos segundos descubrir quién.

–¿Firkle?

Mike volteó hacia donde Pete miraba.

El más pequeño de los góticos se encontraba ahí leyendo un libro que ocultaba casi todo su rostro.

Pete detuvo su tren de pensamientos. Tenía irse y rápido, más que antes. Lo último que quería era que Firkle lo viera en ese lugar y en compañía de Vampir, el vampiro amigable.

–No puedes irte–protestó Mike–. Estamos en medio de una cita.

Pete lo ignoró.

La salida no se encontraba lejos. Iba con cuidado, tratando de pasar inadvertido. A solo un par de pasos de la libertad un comentario lo detuvo en seco.

–Stephen King es el mejor escritor de horror de todos los tiempos–dijo una voz que Pete reconoció.

Salió detrás de una planta, en la que se había estado escondiendo, y con el rostro de pura indignación se plantó al dueño de esas palabras. No había podido ignorarlo, no cuando venia de labios de Firkle.

En ese instante, cayó en cuenta de que el más joven de los góticos no estaba bebiendo café, sino una mezcla rara con olor a chocolate con crema batida y chispas de colores, tampoco vestía de negro, en su lugar llevaba una playera blanca con la palabra REDRUM escrito con rojo y se encontraba acompañado, por entre otros, el hermano menor de Kyle Broflosvki.

–¿Qué mierda?

Firkle parpadeó confundido, como si no recordará de donde conocía a ese chico vestido de negro y con mechones rojos.

–Hola–dijo finalmente.

–¿Hola? – Pete vio el libro que esos niños leían no le sorprendió ver que se trataba de un best-seller de Stephen King– ¿Desde cuándo lees esa mierda?

Firkle suspiró como si le hubieran hecho esa pregunta muchas veces.

–Gente como tú no lo comprendería. He crecido, pertenezco a otra generación. Además, siempre he sido fan de King.

A su lado Ike Broflosvki rio.

Pete no podía creerlo.

–Espera...tú... no es posible.

Firkle se encogió de hombros.

–Ike me llevó a ver It, ahora esperamos el siguiente capitulo leyendo otros libros.

–No es posible–repitio Pete como un eco, que era más para si mismo que para Firkle. No fue conciente pero poco a poco las personas del café voltearon a su dirección –¿Qué hay de Edgar Allan Poe o H.P. Lovecraft?

–Nunca los leí. Además, It estuvo buena. ¿Por qué no vas a verla? –le sonrió, Pete no supo porque, pero esa sonrisa le provocó escalofríos–. Yo ya he ido cinco veces y con cada una se vuelve mejor. Es la mejor película de terror de todos los tiempos.

Pete sintio la temperatura descender.

Y como tras un parpadeo, se encontró rodeado por la cafetería entera.

–Mierda...

Retrocedió dos pasos hasta chocar con una de las sillas de madera.

–Si no la ves, todos se reirán de ti–dijo la mesera con la camiseta de única y especial.

–Todos se reirán de ti– secundó Firkle acercándose lentamente a él.

Pete empujó al que tenia más cerca y saltó sobre la elegante mesa. Con la mirada buscó a Mike, lo vio saliendo del baño y corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo. Dando gracias a cualquier deidad que fuera la encargada de dirigir su vida.

–¡El pecado nunca muere!– escuchó gritar a Ike.

Pete tenia el corazón en los oídos cuando jaló al vampiro de vuelta al baño.

Mike cerró la puerta a ordenes de Pete. Este entre gritos le explicó la situación.

–¡Todos son jodidos fans de King y quieren que sea uno!

–Pete...–lo vio Mike con ojos caídos– ¿no estarás exagerando?

Pete gruñó, entonces arremetieron contra la puerta.

–¡Maldita sea!

Era cuestión de segundos.

Mike vio el miedo en el rostro del chico gótico. Bien, se dijo con determinación.

–Debemos salir.

Rápido arrastró el bote de la basura justo debajo de una de las ventanas. estaba cerrada, solo era un pedazo de vidrio. Ante la mirada alarmada de Pete con cada golpe en la puerta, Mike se sacó la chaqueta negra y envolvió su brazo con ella. Solo necesito tres golpes y el vidrio cedió. Él salió primero despejando el camino. Luego ayudo a Pete a salir. Segundos después la turba entraba al baño mientras ellos corrían agarrados de la mano por las calles de South Park.

Las calles eran distintas, no eran las mismas por las que Pete había caminado hace menos de una hora. Cada pared tenia más de veinte afiches promocionando la película It. Chicos de distintas edades iban vestidos de payasos, globos rojos inundaban el cielo. Mujeres llevaban vestidos rojos manchados de sangre lanzando rocas, o iban armadas con mazos con mazos en las manos diciendo que les romperían las piernas. Pete escuchó un: ¡Aquí está Johny! de un grupo de chicos. Y tres explosiones a la distancia.

En un momento, Mike se detuvo para descansar cuando un señor se le acercó furioso con una escoba.

–¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Malditos niños del maíz!

Volvieron a correr.

–Mike, Mike. ¿Qué está pasando?

Pete gritó desesperado cuando dieron la vuelta y se adentraron en el parque.

–No lo sé–Mike bajo el ritmo de sus pasos, tenía dificultades para respirar–. La semana pasada It se estrenó en los cines. Algunos se volvieron fans de King, pero no era así. Dios...

Pete lo conocía, sabia que estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Iba a abrazarlo cuando ambos fueron jalados hacia los juegos para niños. Cansados como estaban, no pudieron defenderse.

El lugar era oscuro, pero tenia la luz suficiente para poder ver quienes habían sido sus captores. Pete se alegró como nunca en su vida.

–¡Chicos! –gritó.

Henrietta apretó su dedo contra su labio y habló en un susurró.

–Pensamos que serias adorador de King.

Pete sonrió.

–King me puede chupar las pelotas.

Unas risas se escucharon.

–¿Qué hacías con el Draculo? –preguntó una voz, y aunque Pete no podía verlo bien, sabía que era Michael.

–Es nuestro líder y se llama Vampir–dijo odiosa.

Pete afianzó la vista y vio a dos chicos vampiros al lado de Mike. El que acababa de hablar se llamaba Larry y la otra era una chica. Bloodrayne, tenía el cabello blanco y vestía de negro. Mike siempre hablaba de ellos. Siempre era un fastidio, pero Mike se veía feliz de verlos, así que supuso que estaba bien.

–Nos encontramos corriendo por nuestras vidas–dijo Pete respondiendo a Michael.

–Vaya coincidencia, ¿verdad, Mike? –las palabras de Larry eran insinuantes, a Pete no le gustó.

–Entre más seamos será más fácil combatir–dijo Mike ignorando el comentario de Larry.

Henrietta resopló sin muchos ánimos, la situación le traía recuerdos

– No hay de otra, debemos aliarnos así ellos con unos seudo vampiros conformistas.

–Y ustedes unos amargados retrógradas– dijo Bloodrayne entre dientes.

–Es suficiente–Mike la reprendió.

–Sí, igual nosotros–señalo Michael– Tenemos que combatir a menos que queramos ser fans únicos y especiales del aspirante a maestro del horror.

Bloodrayne asintió.

–No sabemos porque, pero de un momento a otro todos se hicieron fans de Stephen King.

–No podemos permitir que siga–dijo Henrietta–. Ya se llevaron a uno de los nuestros.

–Quizás... –Mike tardó unos segundos antes de seguir–. Quizás solo estamos exagerando y solo es moda por la nueva película.

–¿Qué? –habló Larry– Vampir, no estas hablando en serio. Muchos vampiros han sido convertidos.

–Y Firkle–agregó Pete con el ceño fruncido, lo que había visto no lo podría superar tan fácilmente. Acababan de correr por su vida. ¿Acaso se estuvo acostando con un idiota?

–Sé lo que paso, pero solo digo...

Mike quiso acercarse a él, tomarlo de las manos, besarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero Pete retrocedió señalando con la mirada a sus amigos. Mike captó el mensaje

–Solo digo que puede que sea una moda pasajera, puede que no sea tan malo.

Una voz profunda y conocida para Mike habló entre las sombras.

–Sí lo es...

* * *

Decidí hacer una especie de historia que englobe todos los temas a tratar esta week. Espero que tenga sentido.

Edit: cuando lo subí, hubo un error y termine subiendo otra cosa.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2: TFBW

* * *

**2**

Mike no pensó que volvería a ver al superhéroe que había arruinado su fiesta años atrás, pero ahí estaba Mysterion en todo su esplendor.

–¿Qué hace él aquí?

Mike era uno de los chicos más tranquilos de la escuela, no le gustaba meterse en problemas, seguía las normas y no guardaba resentimiento alguno, excepto por Mysterion.

–Yo los traje aquí–se excusó Mysterion con la voz grave–Al menos a los góticos, los vampiros me traen sin cuidado.

–No me sorprende–dijo Mike tras un bufido.

Larry y Bloodrayne lo secundaron.

–Solo ignóralos–Henrietta se acercó a Mysterion, este asintió–. Ahora dinos lo que sabes.

–Sucedió ayer, no tenía dinero para ir al cine, pero mis amigos fueron–hizo una pausa larga, las palabras le dolían en la garganta–. Mi hermana también fue…

Todos ahogaron un grito.

Michael le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, Henrietta lo miraba con pena y Pete no pudo pensar en algo peor que la muerte, hasta los vampiros sentían compasión.

–Cuando volvió, ella era una fan de King, que bebía café, amaba el color negro y decía…–sorbio su nariz–decía que no era rara, sino que yo era muy común.

Henrietta le paso un pañuelo.

–Ella era la mejor fumadora de pipa que he visto. La traeremos de vuelta.

–Gracias.

–También a Firkle–añadió Michael.

Pete miró a Mike, acompañado por su pequeño grupo vampiril y pensó que no podría soportar verlo convertido en uno de esos amantes de King y de la Nutella. Antes lo mataría, y luego se mataría a él mismo, solo por el placer de poder encontrarse en alguna otra vida o alguna mierda de esas. Quizás en el caos infinito…

–Debemos ponernos en marcha–dijo Mysterion luego de frotar sus ojos–. Habrá una proyección de la película en una pantalla gigante en unas horas. Mi hermano y su amigo estarán ahí, tenemos que impedirlo.

–Eso no garantiza que vuelvan a la normalidad – exclamó Mike.

–Sí lo hace, desde que comenzó la ola de transformaciones, he ido rastreando el origen–Mysterion sacó un papel de su bolsillo. Era un anuncio del cine–. La cinta que fue proyectada el día del estreno es la misma que ha sido proyectada y copiada para otras funciones, si la destruimos todo acabará.

–Y proyectaran esa cinta esta noche. ¿no es así? –habló Larry,

–Exactamente. Hay que detenerlos.

–¿En dónde será la proyección? –preguntó Pete.

–En Casa Bonita– respondió Kenny.

Los vampiros se miraron entre ellos.

–Claro–dijo Mike–. No iba a ser de otra forma.

Necesitaban un auto, las calles estaban llenas de varios abandonados por sus conductores. Henrietta eligió uno gris que solo tenia la luz de tras abollada. Ella iba a manejar.

Al subir, Mike le abrió la puerta a Pete y este por acto reflejo le dio las gracias, dejando a los chicos góticos boquiabiertos y a Bloodrayne con una ceja alzada. Larry reía como idiota.

–Gracias por hacer algo bueno en tu vida, maldito vampiro conformista– dijo Pete rápido.

Pudo ver la expresión de Mike cambiar, pero como con todo, decidió ignorarlo.

Bloodrayne entró después de él con cara de pocos amigos, pero el peor fue Larry. Le susurraba a Mike al odio, palabras que Pete, estaba convencido, era en contra suya.

Tuvo que soportarlo el resto del viaje.

Lo primero que vieron al llegar fue la gran cantidad de gente. Disfrazados o vestidos de negro.

–Encajaremos perfectamente–dijo Michael.

Pete sabía que tenían razón, mientras él y Mike corrían por su vida un viejo los había confundido por uno de esos…seres, pero no le iba a decir eso a Michael.

El plan era sencillo, entrar destruir la cinta y llevarse a Karen y Firkle.

El grupo se dividió.

Mysterion fue por la derecha con Henrietta y Bloodrayne, a la gótica no le hizo mucha gracia eso.

Michael, Pete, Mike y el idiota de Larry fueron por la izquierda.

–Este lugar me trae recuerdos–comentó Mike no muy feliz, a Pete cuando vio que Michael y Larry se encontraban a una distancia prudente.

–Lo sé– dijo Pete–. Henrietta nos lo contó. Lo siento mucho.

Mike sacudió la cabeza y con cuidado acercó su mano a la de Pete.

Él miró alarmado a los chicos que tenia de frente antes de tomarla. No lo iba a admitir, pero la sensación le gustaba, quizás más que el sexo. No, el sexo también era bueno. Pero ahora necesitaba de la mano de Mike y del calor que este irradiaba, para ser un ser sobrenatural era cálido. Como el sol, pensó. No lo quería perder.

–Lo solucionaremos–dijo Mike.

Pete asintió y apretó el agarre entre ambos.

–Sabes que si te transformas te mataré ¿no?

–No esperaba menos.

Se acercó para besarlo, pero Pete lo detuvo.

–Larry y Michael…

–Quizás ya es hora de que lo sepan.

Y ahí volvía esa sensación. ¿Por qué Mike no podían estar contento con lo que tenían? Eran prácticamente una pareja, ¿era necesario gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?

–¿Quieres que lo publique en Facebook para poder presumir a tus amiguitos que te coges a un jodido gótico?

Mike lo soltó y rodó los ojos.

–Solo digo…

–Ya lo sabe Larry ¿no es suficiente? Y no, no me lo niegues que puedo notarlo en su mirada de lameculos.

–Es mi mejor amigo, Pete.

Pete iba a gritar, pero bajó la voz, cuando escuchó reír a Larry de algo que acababa de decir Michael.

–Le gustas, Mike. No seas idiota y date cuenta.

–Eso fue hace mucho, ahora somos amigos.

–Fue hace dos meses.

Mike se encogió de hombros.

–No veo lo malo.

Y si Pete no explotó en ese instante fue porque Michael y Larry voltearon. Habían llegado a la entrada trasera.

Lograron colarse por entre los empleados que metían cajas de comida. Y si afuera había un mar de gente, adentro era un auténtico caos.

Una pantalla gigante impedía la entrada al área de juegos. Habían instalado una especie de escenario en la base y la muchedumbre se encontraba alrededor. Olía a sudor, comida mexicana y a sangre.

–Son las Carries–señalo Larry–. Usan sangre real de cerdo.

–Fantástico–susurró Michael.

–Vamos–avanzó Mike–encontremos a la hermana de Mysterion y salgamos de aquí.

Larry caminó a su lado y lo tomó del brazo.

–Debe traerte muchos recuerdos estar aquí, Vampir. Casa Bonita y salvar a la hermana de Mysterion.

–Y a Firkle–añadió Pete molestó, pero no fue escuchado.

Se movieron por la cueva del tesoro, rodeando mesas y chicos que gritaban: Soy fan del terror.

Michael miró hacia ambos lados y alzó el bastón señalando hacia la sala del proyector,

–Desde ahí van a reproducir la película. Larry y yo iremos, ustedes–señalo a Mike y a Pete–busquen a Firkle.

Larry iba a protestar, pero Michael lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró por entre el gentío.

Mike le sonrió a Pete, él lo ignoró. Debian encontrar a Firkle.

Hacerlo fue una autentica mierda. Y odió a Mike cuando este fue el que lo encontró junto a la cascada.

Ike estaba con él, ambos vestían un impermeable amarillo.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Pete lo agarró de la muñeca.

–¡Suéltame, hereje!

El ruido cesó y como un deja vú, todos voltearon a verlos. A Pete se le revolvió el estómago, no podían estar viviendo lo mismo otra vez.

Mike lo hizo retroceder, no soltó a Firkle, no lo haría por nada del mundo. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos y cada arma, mazos, cuchillos, globos, hachas, apuntaban a su dirección.

En ese momento, un sonido quebró el silencio. Desde la sala de proyección dos Pennywise cayeron hacia una de las mesas y luego Eric Cartman cayó sobre ellos, su labio sangraba.

Desde la ventana, saltó Mysterion con el proyector en la mano.

–¡Eres un imbécil, Eric!

Bloodrayne y Henrietta llevaban a cuestas a una niña, esa debía ser Karen.

El instante de confusión pasó.

Pete se maldijo por no haberlo aprovechado. El primero en atacar fue Ike. Firkle, aunque pequeño, comenzó a patearlo.

Mike lo agarró de la manga y lo jaló hacia atrás.

–Yo lo llevaré.

Y sin esperar respuesta, cargó a Firkle. A Mike no le molestaban los golpes. Ambos subieron hasta la parte más elevada de la cascada.

Mysterion seguía golpeando a Cartman, Henrietta y Bloodrayne aún no habían sido detectadas por la multitud, pero ellos estaban rodeados. Pete abrazó a Mike, sin importarle Firkle, pensando que esa seria la ultima vez que lo haría.

A la distancia sonó una alarma, que fue creciendo con los segundos.

Pete se separó y vio fuego consumiendo el escenario y la pantalla gigante.

–Michael…

–¡Y Larry! –coreó Mike, casi con afecto.

Pete no estaba orgulloso consigo mismo, pero la próxima patada que Firkle dio, la esquivó y dio de lleno en el chico vampiro.

Cerca de la cascada como estaban. Mike y Firkle cayeron al agua.

Definitivamente, no estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Pete y los demás, el odioso de Larry incluido, se acercaron para ayudarlos.

Mike salió del agua tosiendo y con Firkle semi inconsciente.

Pete se adelantó a Larry y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Mike lo alejó con un empujón.

–Es salada–dijo–el agua es salada.

–Ha sido Cartman–explicó Mysterion con su hermana en brazos–. Él organizó la proyección en Casa Bonita solo para comer como cerdo y lanzarse por la cascada.

Mike sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

–No es Cartman, romper la cinta no funcionará.

Todos se miraron. Pete no intentó acercarse de nuevo.

–¡Allá! –Larry con los ojos abiertos señaló el agua.

Mike se apoyó en el chico vampiro.

–Allá…

Unas criaturas nadaban en el agua, mostrando sus colas como si fuesen sirenas. Las sirenas más feas que existían. En ese momento Pete prefirió a la básica de Disney. Tenían la piel escamosa, entre verde y gris, sus ojos eran saltones y amarillos. Sabia que eran y podía verlo en el rostro de los demás, todos, menos Kenny, sabían que eran esas criaturas y que significaban. Salieron rápido de ahí, con la certeza de que Mike tenía razón, no era Cartman, tampoco la cinta. Era algo más profundo. Por primera vez, góticos y vampiros se vieron como uno solo, con miedo en las venas.

–Saben lo que debemos hacer–dijo Mike finalmente en el estacionamiento.

Los miraba a todos, pero especialmente a Pete

–Debemos invocar a H.P. Lovecraft.

* * *

No estoy segura si esto califica como un fic de TFBW pero quería darle cierta ironía al asunto.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Día 3: Rompimiento.

:c

* * *

**3**

–¿Profundos? –dijo Kenny.

Tenían a Karen y a Firkle metidos en una camioneta como si fueran un saco de papas.

–Profundos–afirmó Michael, sostenía su bastón con fuerza–. Son criaturas descritas en los relatos de H. P. Lovecraft.

–Suelen invadir pueblos costeros–agregó Mike–ofrecen fortuna a cambio de especies y mujeres humanas con las que procrear.

–Lo más probable es que hayan querido embarazar a tu hermana–dijo Henrietta–. Eso apesta.

Kenny los miró confundido.

–No tiene sentido, South Park no es un pueblo costero y si querían embarazar a Karen no había necesidad de convertir a todos en fan de Stephen King.

–Sí, sí la hay.

Todos voltearon a ver a Larry.

–Sí, si ellos fingen ser criaturas de Stephen King…

–Todo el pueblo los adorará–apoyó Bloodrayne a su amigo vampiro.

Pete bufó.

–Eso no explica porque están atacando South Park, aquí no hay agua salada y los profundos viven en el mar.

–Eso es simple–dijo Mike, enojándolo, siempre le gustaba llevarle la contraria–solo necesitan sal para convertir el agua. Yo la sentí, primero es Casa Bonita, luego será el lago Stark.

–No pasará mucho para que todos seamos fans de King–Larry apoyó su mano en Mike–. Tienes razón, Vampir, solo H.P. Lovecraft sabe como detenerlo. Debemos invocarlo.

–Bien, yo cuidaré de ellos–Mysterion subió a la camioneta donde estaban su hermana y Firkle–. Cartman ya no será un problema, ustedes invoquen al fantasma y terminen con toda esta mierda.

Encendió el auto.

–Iré a las afueras del pueblo, si me buscan estaré por ahí.

Y se marchó.

Vampiros y góticos se miraron. La mirada de Pete mandaba navajas al rostro idiota de Larry, este aun seguía prendido del brazo de Mike, casi como si fuera su propiedad. Al menos debió dejar que se secara, pensó Pete, pero no, ahí iba él de encimoso, justo en medio del caos. La perra vampira no perdía oportunidad. Contaba los segundos para tenerlo a solas y escupirle un par de cosas.

–Yo puedo invocarlo–dijo Mike luego de unos segundos, rompiendo el ambiente–. No he invocado nada desde que invoqué a Edgar Allan Poe, pero puedo hacerlo. Tengo los implementos en casa.

–No es necesario–Henrietta se adelantó–. Gracias por todo y lo que sea, pero podemos encargarnos.

Ella tenía razón. No necesitaba al idiota de Larry haciéndole compañía, ya se encargaría luego de advertirle y en la noche, se "enfadaría" con Mike, solo para poder reconciliarse.

Pete secundó a su amiga.

–No necesitamos vampiros conformistas pisando nuestros talones.

–Lo siento, chicos–dijo Michael ante las caras furiosas de los vampiros–, pero Henrietta es la encargada de los rituales y tiene todo lo que necesita ¿no es así?

Michael espera que la chica contestará algo como: "Claro que sí, alejémonos del olor a Crepúsculo y mala escritura", pero en lugar de eso, ella guardó silencio.

–¿Henrietta?

Ella soltó un suspiro desesperada y dio un pisotón a la tierra.

–La idiota de mi madre botó todo mi arte oscuro la semana pasada. Esta convencida de que así me vestiré de rosa y le daré al menos un nieto. Un maldito aborto es lo que tendrá.

–¿No quieres tener hijos? –`preguntó Bloodrayne con algo que parecía ser tristeza. Henrietta frunció el ceño, el resto la ignoró.

–Supongo que ahora sí nos necesitan–dijo Larry.

Y mierda, tenia razón.

El pueblo seguía en caos, pasar les fue difícil, pero llegaron a salvo a casa de Mike.

–No es necesario que nos esperen–dijo Bloodrayne cuando ella, Larry y Mike salieron del auto.

–Tiene razón– Larry tomó la mano de Mike, a este no pareció importarle. Nadie se había dado cuenta excepto, claro, Pete–. Necesitamos un libro de Lovecraft que no está aquí.

–Podemos alcanzarlos en la biblioteca de la escuela–sugirió Mike.

–De ninguna manera.

Voltearon a ver a Pete.

–Yo me quedo.

Sus amigos lo vieron con asombro.

–Digo…–habló él de manera atropellada–, alguno de los góticos debe quedarse, en representación.

Henrietta asintió.

–En tal caso, Michael puede quedarse.

–¡No!

Pete estaba rojo, Larry acababa de ponerse muy cómodo bajo el brazo de Mike.

–¿Te pasa algo, Pete? –preguntó Henrietta.

–¿Por qué no nos quedamos los tres? –Michael le restó importancia al asunto –. Es mejor así.

Mike los dejó sentados en el sofá mientras él subía a buscar sus herramientas de invocación. Larry, siendo peor que la mugre, lo siguió, con la excusa de "Te acompaño, Vampir"

–Imbécil –susurró Pete entre dientes.

Quizás era exagerado y vaya que lo era, pero se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Tenia a sus amigos de toda la vida y a Mike del otro lado. Además de la mosca apestosa de Larry. Sabia que el hijo de perra disfrutaba de estar al lado de Mike a sabiendas que él no podía, no cuando sus amigos estaban ahí.

Escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, por el olor podría decirse que los fans de King acababan de destrozar la pizzería del pueblo.

Mierda, quería besar a Mike.

Y golpear a Larry.

Las sirenas de la policía alumbraron la casa hasta desaparecer.

Henrietta y Bloodrayne comenzaron a discutir.

–¡Solo digo que le des una oportunidad a Crepúsculo!

–Y yo te digo que preferiría comer mierda hasta sangrar por los ojos.

–Calma, chicas…

Michael era el único interesado en la discusión.

Pete se preguntó porque Mike tardaba tanto y que estaría haciendo la zorra de Larry.

–¡No me compares con Bella, maldita poser! –gritó Henrietta.

Esta era la oportunidad. Pete se puso de pie.

–Chicos, iré al baño–habló casi en un susurro y fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

No entró de inmediato, la puerta estaba semi abierta y alcanzó a escuchar a Larry.

–Te digo que no te conviene, podrías tener algo mejor.

Pete se mordió los labios para no gritar y antes de que Mike pudiera responder, entró dando un empujón a la puerta con el pie.

–¿Qué onda? –alzó las cejas y se apoyó en la pared–. Estamos esperándolos.

–¡Pete!

El rostro de Mike se iluminó. Tan bello e idiota.

Corrió a abrazarlo, Pete lo recibió. Se permitió oler su cabello y sentir su calor, aunque aún tenía el cuerpo húmedo.

Pete vio a Larry apartar la mirada, aun así, sabía que podía verlo. Le sonrió antes de besar a Mike. Lento, húmedo, hasta hacerlo gemir.

Se separaron cuando Larry sufrió un ataque de tos espontaneo. Pete miró a Larry.

Es mío, le dijo con sin palabras.

–Yo…–Mike tragó saliva, tenía las mejillas rosas–debo seguir buscando. Le decía a Larry que las velas rojas deben estar en el fondo de mi armario. Iré por ellas.

Se dio la vuelta. Sobre la cama, Pete observó un retrato en blanco y negro de H.P. Lovecraft y una figura pequeña de Cthulhu.

–Solo faltan las velas y los libros–comentó Larry acercándose a él.

–Ya lo sé, Larry, no soy estúpido.

–Solo decía…–sus ojos se desviaron hasta el armario, donde Mike agachado daba una buena vista de su retaguardia.

–¿Por qué no le tomás una foto? –retó Pete.

Larry rio con descaro.

–¿Celoso?

–¿Yo? –Pete frunció el ceño, luego adquirió una postura relajada– Sabes que estamos saliendo ¿no? ¿o tu cerebro aún no lo retiene?

–¿De verdad? –su voz era cínica–. Pensé que lo de ustedes no tenia nombre.

Pete apretó los puños, aguantando. No quería dejarse llevar y armar un escándalo.

– Mike dice que ni siquiera son pareja.

El gótico contó mentalmente. Era un truco que Mike, SU MIKE, le había enseñado.

– No te creas especial. Mike merece algo mejor.

Y eso fue todo.

Pete soltó una no una bofetada, eso era de niñas idiotas, un puño directo a la cara de Larry.

–¡Maldita perra conformista!

Se abalanzó sobre él, pero antes de volver a atacar, unas manos lo sujetaron con fuerza de las muñecas.

–¡Pete! –gritó Mike–¿qué es lo que te pasa?

–¡Suéltame! –dio un tirón y se liberó, se irguió guardando la poca compostura que le quedaba– Tu amiguito es una perra en celo.

Mike reparó en Larry, estaba en el suelo con un mano sobre una mejilla que enrojecía tras cada segundo.

–Pete…

Mike se apresuró a ayudarlo.

–Déjalo, maldita sea. ¡Déjalo!

–¡¿Puedes calmarte?! –le gritó con Larry entre sus brazos –. ¡Es imposible tratar contigo! ¿Cómo has podido?! ¡Larry es mi amigo!

–Una jodida rata es lo que es. Date cuenta, Mike. Le gustas y está celoso porque me prefieres.

–¡Eso no es verdad! –protestó Larry cubriendo su rostro en el pecho de Mike.

–Por Dios, Pete–abrazó a Larry–. Eso fue hace mucho.

Soltó al chico y se acercó a él.

– Pete, por favor…–

Por un instante Pete se sintió idiota. Bien, Larry era una perra, pero eso no significaba que Mike lo iba a dejar por él o algo así.

– Él ya lo supero–dijo Mike con calma–. Solo somos mejores amigos.

Debía confiar, pero, mierda, ¿Por qué Mike era tan idiota?

–Maldita sea…

Pete dio un golpe de frustración al escritorio de al lado. Las cosas que tenía encima temblaron, un par de lápices y un cuaderno, que se encontraba en el extremo, cayeron al suelo.

Pete suspiró.

–Lo siento…

Se agachó para recoger el cuaderno, cuando lo hizo una hoja salió de ahí. Pete la tomó entre sus manos. No pudo evitar leerla. Y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sentía un leve ardor que escalaba.

–Mike, esta es tu letra…

"_Razones para terminar con Pete_

–¿Qué signifi…–comenzó Pete, pero no pudo seguir, la garganta le dolía. Ahí estaba escrito desde su personalidad hasta su apariencia física. La hoja estaba casi llena. Y era la jodida letra de Mike, toda ella estaba escrita con la letra de Mike.

Mike se quedó en blanco.

Atrás, Larry los miraba expectante.

–De-déjame explicarte–logró decir Mike.

Pero Pete no quería oírlo, le estampó la hoja en todo el pecho. iba a correr, quería irse de ahí.

Pero el líder vampiro fue más rápido, lo sujetó por la manga de la camisa.

– No es lo que piensas.

Pete volteo a verlo, sintiendo que su mundo entero era una mentira.

–Ah, ¿no? ¡¿Entonces que mierda es?!

–Estaba asustado, no estaba seguro de lo que teníamos y…

–¡¿Y por eso decidiste hacer una lista de todos mis defectos?! ¿Para poder terminar conmigo?

– Te juró que no lo iba a hacer. N-ni siquiera fue mi idea, Larry me lo sugirió.

La sangre le hirvió a Pete. Nunca había sentido tanto calor en su vida.

–Lo vi en un programa–comentó Larry con cierta timidez fingida–. Solo quería ayudar. Mi amigo no merece alguien que no piensa en sus sentimientos y que es un gótico insulso.

Mike frunció el ceño.

–Larry, te he dicho que te guardes ese tipo de opiniones.

Pete sentía que todo era irreal. Veía todo a través de un velo fino.

–Sé que estuvo mal–siguió Mike–. Pero no me culpes por estar inseguro, ya no lo estoy.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Pete volvió a hablar.

–Jódete–les dijo a secas–. Jódete.

–Pete, por favor, no actúes como un niño.

–¡¿Yo?! Maldito, hijo de perra.

–Pete he estado contigo prácticamente todos los días del verano. ¿qué más quieres?

–Oh, es verdad, gracias por darme tu tiempo, no pensé que supusiera tanto esfuerzo.

–No es eso. ¿Por qué siempre volteas lo que digo?

–Porque dices pura mierda, por eso.

–Estas siendo intransigente.

–¡No! Según tu hoja, soy un cínico y un descarado.

–Te digo que no estaba pensando cuando lo escribí.

– ¡Tú nunca piensas! – gritó Pete, fuerte, muy fuerte–. Has sido un idiota que tenido que soportar todo este tiempo.

–Por cosas como esta es que estaba inseguro. Desde que me confesé has tratado de ocultarme, ni siquiera me disté el título de pareja. Y de verdad me estoy cansando.

–¡Pues vale, jódete!

Mike cruzo sus brazos.

–¿Sabes qué? Larry tiene razón, merezco algo mejor que esto.

Pete levantó los puños.

–¡¿A quién dices "esto", hijo de perra conformista?!

Larry iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Bloodrayne se coló encontrándose con la escena. Había escuchado casi toda la pela.

–No puedo creer que rechazarás a Larry por este.

–¿A quien dices "este"? –interrumpió Henrietta, detrás de ella venia Michael.

– Vampir no necesita un novio que no es novio. –dijo Larry.

–Puedo hablar por mí mismo, gracias, Larry–habló Mike– Y tienes razón.

Pete se alejó de él, y fue hasta sus amigos.

–No puedo creer que salieras con basura conformista–comentó Michael al verlo, iba a decir algo más, pero Henrietta le hizo un gesto.

–Jódete, Mike–volvió a decir Pete, luego se dirigió a sus amigos. Estaba a punto de quebrarse–. Nunca "salimos" igual puede joderse.

Intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Terminó con la cabeza gacha, con una sombra sobre los ojos.

Henrietta le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Michael le dirigió una mirada antes de hablar con los vampiros.

–Esto no va a quedar aquí. Lo saben, ¿no?

Nadie habló, ni siquiera Larry, que era un bocazas, tampoco lo hizo Mike. Bloodrayne se limitó a asentir.

–Tenemos algo aún más urgente–siguió Michael–. Los fans de King están cerca.

Mike que no había dado signos de vida, se aclaró la garganta también le dolía.

En ese instante, un ruido irrumpió en la estancia de abajo.

Era la turba fanática.

* * *

Solo diré que le tuve cólera a Mike.

¿Alguien adivina de que programa sacó Larry la idea de la lista?


	4. Chapter 4

Día 4: Genderbender

* * *

**4**

Tuvieron que saltar.

Y no fue sencillo.

Amarraron las sabanas de Mike para hacer una cuerda, aun así, quedan unos cinco metros antes de tocar el suelo. No había nieve que aminorara la caída, aun así, lo hicieron.

El último en bajar fue Pete, mientras lo hacía tenía la cabeza agachada y apenas emitió un susurro cuando Michael lo ayudo.

Mike hubiera querido ayudar en vez de Michael, pero Larry dijo que no era su lugar y Bloodrayne dijo que lo mejor era dejarlo atrás. Con el sonido de la turba más, los guio hasta el auto de su padrastro, ahora era su turno de conducir.

Mientras se acercaba a la escuela, la turba se hacía cada vez más pequeña y las voces se alejaban. Más de una vez, Mike miró por el retrovisor. No le gustó nada lo que vio. Ese Pete de mirada perdida, no era el Pete que conocía. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

–No te preocupes–le dijo Larry, que iba de copiloto–. Todo estará bien.

Su amigo vampiro le sonrió, llevaba una bolsa con todo lo que agarró de su cama, la fotografía de H.P. Lovecraft y la figura de Cthulhu.

Mike le devolvió el gesto, pero su sonrisa era quebrada. No sabía que se refería Larry. Las cosas iban a estar bien con Pete o que las cosas saldrían bien con todo el asunto de los fans de King

Justo cuando llegó a la escuela, se dio cuenta de su error.

De sus dos errores. No tenía las velas rojas para la invocación y había perdido a Pete por una idiotez. De repente los ojos le escocieron.

–No te preocupes–le dijo Bloodrayne cuando estuvieron dentro de la escuela y le explicó la situación–. Él no te merece Mike–no era lo que quería oír–. Probablemente solo jugó contigo. Además, yo sé dónde podemos encontrar velas rojas.

La sonrisa de Bloodrayne no lo hizo sentir seguro, menos cuando chocó los cinco con Larry.

–Aquí es.

La chica vampiro señala con orgullo uno de los casilleros de la escuela. Los había llevado a todos, góticos incluidos hasta ahí.

Mientras su amiga forcejeaba con la cerradura, los ojos de Mike viajaron a Pete, que se encontraba apoyado en una columna hablando con Henrietta.

–Hey–Larry le señalo con la mirada a Michael.

El gótico estaba al lado de sus amigos, pero no hablaba con ellos en su lugar escuchaba mientras que con la mirada sombras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, el desprecio creciendo hacia Mike.

"Genial" pensó el vampiro, alguien más lo odiaba.

Quería pensar que no todo era su culpa. Sabía que Pete tenía en parte responsabilidad. Quizás si hablaban todo podría solucionarse. Pero esa seguridad característica en un líder como él, lo había abandonado. Pete lo había insultado, él había hecho otro tanto. Vio a Larry y a Bloodrayne, ambos eran sus amigos. Y estaban con él. Debía confiar en ellos.

–¡No puede ser! –gritó la chica vampiro mientras golpeaba el casillero. No había ninguna vela dentro–. Estaba segura de que las vi aquí.

–¿De quién es el casillero? –preguntó Henrietta acercándose.

Bloodrayne soltó una risita antes de responder

–De Bebe Stevens.

Y como si la acabará de convocar ella apareció por el pasillo.

Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que le resaltaba los pechos y traía una vela roja en la mano.

–Úsenla–le dijo a Bloodrayne de manera suave como si fueran amigas desde siempre.

La vampira los tomó sin decir palabra alguna. Ante la mirada estupefacta de los más.

Cuando Bebé se fue el hilo que tiraba de ellos se rompió.

–¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Michael con los ojos bien abiertos.

–¿Te llevas bien con Bebe Stevens? –Henrietta tenía una ceja alzada.

Bloodrayne parpadeo.

–No, yo no…

–Eso no importa–Mike tomó la vela–, ya podemos hacer la invocación.

Se reunieron en torno a una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

Mike comenzó a llamar al espíritu de H. P. Lovecraft con la vela encendida.

No había terminado de decir el conjuro cuando el humo de la vela cambio a rosa.

Antes de que pudieran saber que estaba pasando, uno a uno, cayeron al suelo.

Despertaron solo dos minutos después.

Henrietta y Bloodrayne fueron las primeras en sentir que tenían algo adicional en el cuerpo. Los otros sintieron que algo les faltaba.

Góticos y vampiros intercambiaron miradas, y al parecer no era lo único que habían cambiado.

–¡Fue ella! –gritó Bloodrayne con voz profunda, ella se veía idéntica–. Vestía de rojo y…por Dios, era Carrie, la muy hija de puta.

–¡Bloodrayne! –regañó Mike, con voz aguda, aun tenía el cabello largo pero sus facciones eran más finas y ahora tenía pechos.

–¿Qué pasó contigo y Bebe? –pregunto Henrietta. Debido a su masa corporal tenía el cuerpo como el de Eric Cartman, el cabello más corto y la voz profunda.

Bloodrayne la ignoró. Pero era obvio la relación que tenía con Stevens.

–Tenemos que huir–dijo Michael. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, unos pechos menudos y la voz algo ronca, quizás debido al cigarrillo.

–No–Larry tenía el cabello más raro del mundo, con partes en donde no había cabello, no tenía pecho alguno–. Tenemos que volver a la normalidad.

Pete suspiró en una esquina. Él no parecía afectado, su flequillo seguía igual de largo y cubría gran parte de su rostro. A Mike le hubiera gustado ver su rostro.

Unos gritos se escucharon a la distancia.

–No podemos revertirlo–Henrietta apagó la vela–. La aspirante a estrella del pop nos ha jodido. Solo nos queda correr y escapar de la desesperación.

Una luz se encendió en el pasillo de la escuela.

–¡Herejes!

Echaron a correr.

La escuela estaba a oscuras, pequeñas porciones de basura ardían cada tanto creando luz, pero no era suficiente.

Mike corría por entre los pasillos sosteniendo entre sus manos algo que pesaba mucho, por un momento pensó que era la bolsa de los objetos de invocación, pero tras pensarlo por medio segundo descartó la idea. El peso jalaba de él…aunque si se detenía a pensar, él jalaba de peso. Tras cada esquina oía pasos siguiéndolo. Cerca, muy cerca.

Cuando vio lo que tenia entre sus manos era otra mano, casi le da un infarto.

–¿Por qué nos detenemos? –dijo una voz tenue y entrecortada.

Era el dueño de la mano.

–¿Pete?

Él…ella retrocedió.

Las voces volvieron a resonar por los pasillos.

Por puro instinto, Mike volvió a tomar la mano de Pete y no lo soltó hasta que estuvieron escondidos en uno de los armarios de suministros.

En ningún momento, Pete lo miró por más de dos segundos. La puerta acababa de cerrarse cuando le dio la espalda y tomó asiento en una esquina alejada.

Mike mordió sus labios, sintiendo un piquete debido a los dientes de vampiro.

Ver la espalda de Pete por tanto tiempo le provocó una sensación en el estómago que ya conocía. Quería abrazarlo…abrazarla. Lo que fuese, si eso le hacia lesbiana, le daba igual. Las advertencias y consejos de sus amigos podrían irse al carajo si querían. Él quería a Pete.

Mike se sorprendió pensando de esa manera. Jamás imagino dejar de lado las opiniones de sus amigos por sobre su pareja, siempre había pensado que la amistad prevalecía por, sobre todo, por mucho que quisiera a Pete. Pero ahora lo veía todo de una manera distinta. Él quería a Pete ¿no era eso suficiente? Pete no era malo como ellos decían. Su chico gótico tenía sus encantos. Y no podía estar lejos de él. No quería verlo triste. No había pasado ni un día desde su separación y ya lo extrañaba.

En su cabeza podía escuchar a Bloodrayne o a Larry diciendo: Mike, date cuenta.

Pero ellos no veían lo él veía en Pete. No podrían entenderlo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y se la aclaró.

–Pete…–dijo, este siguió en la esquina de espaldas–. Lamento que las cosas terminaran así.

Espero un momento antes de continuar por si Pete volteaba a verlo, pero no lo hizo.

–De verdad lo siento. No debí hacer esa estúpida lista–dio un par de pasos con dirección a la gótica, las piernas le temblaban–. Es solo que…–apretó los labios, luego tomó aire– tenia miedo. Aun lo tengo…pensé que solo jugabas conmigo, ya sabes, divirtiéndote a costas del vampiro marica conformista como tantas veces me has dicho frente a tus amigos.

Mike sobó sus ojos y siguió hablando con la voz quebrada.

–Quizás me deje llevar un poco, bueno quizás mucho…–su mente trabajo a mil por hora–. Me deje llevar por Larry, no lo sé, no debí…creo que…yo a él aun le gusto. No puede ser…

Se abrazó así mismo.

–He sido un idiota, aun le gusto. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Las lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro.

–Puedes odiarme si quieres, estas en tu derecho–sorbió la nariz–. Pero si aún hay una posibilidad, en serio quiero que lo intentemos. ¿Q-qué dices?

Pete aun le daba la espalda.

Mike se sentía a mil kilómetros de él…ella.

Pero la alcanzaría si era necesario.

Dio dos pasos más, cada uno pesaba una tonelada, y le tocó el hombro.

–N-no me toques–la voz de Pete era temblorosa.

Mike no apartó la mano, Pete tampoco se la alejó.

El chico gótico volteo el rostro en cámara lenta. Tenia las mejillas rojas y apenas podía sostener la mirada al vampiro. Había adoptado una postura particular y nada cómoda, como si intentara no estar sentado sobre el suelo, pero al mismo tiempo sí.

–¿Qué sucede? –Mike le preguntó preocupado y queriendo transmitir confianza.

Vio que Pete mordió sus labios antes de responder.

–Tengo sangre en el pantalón…

Mike tardó unos segundos en comprender.

–Oh…–dijo finalmente.

Pete se levantó y lo hizo a un lado. Quería ir a casa.

Mike lo detuvo antes de que se acercará a la puerta.

–Está bien–le dice tomando su mano entre las suyas y acercándola hacia si–. Está bien…

Pete no lo evitó y se dejó abrazar, sintiendo los pechos femeninos de Mike en el proceso. La situación le resultó ridícula, pero le gustaba.

–Lo siento…–dijo rodeando a la, ahora, vampira con sus brazos y comenzando a sollozar–. Te voy a manchar…

Mike le acaricio el cabello.

–Descuida, se puede lavar.

* * *

Tarde pero llega c:


	5. Chapter 5

Día 5: Cumpleaños

* * *

**5**

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo encontraron el baño de las chicas en medio de todo el caos, pero lo hicieron.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Pete cuando vio a Mike maniobrar con una maquina cerca a los lavados.

–Necesitas una de estas.

Le tendió un paquete cuadrado rosa. Tenía que ser rosa, ¿no?

–Son toallas higiénicas–explico la aun vampira.

Pete tomó el paquete y murmuró un casi inaudible "gracias", luego se encerró en uno de los baños.

Pete andaba refunfuñando cuando Mike le dijo que le pasará su pantalón.

–¿Para qué?

Preguntó, pero Mike no le respondió de inmediato.

–Para lavarlos…

Pete no le vio la falla a eso y se los lanzó por encima de la puerta. Luego se arrepintió de su decisión, Mike y él no habían regresado propiamente dicho, pero estaban en planes…o eso creía. Prioridades, Pere. Primero los locos que se creen It y luego besar a Mike hasta que te sangren los labios, porque solo de dolor vive el hombre.

Michael y Henrietta entraron al baño cuando Mike tenía sus pantalones en el secamanos eléctrico y él estaba a su lado en calzoncillos.

Por puro reflejo se tapó con las manos.

–Amigo, no me digas que estaban reconciliándose–dijo Michael.

–¡No! –protestó Pete–No, es decir…no estábamos haciendo nada. ¡Henrietta no me veas, maldita sea!

El ahora hombre les dio la espalda.

Pete con vergüenza les contó lo sucedido.

–Menstruar es de lo peor–comentó Henrietta cuando termino.

Pete juraba que no la volvería a ver igual. Mike le paso los pantalones y se los puso tras un "gracias" bien pronunciado.

La situación entre ellos había cambiado, pero no dejaba ser incómodo.

Henrietta se le acercó y le paso unas pastillas.

–Para los cólicos.

–Te respeto–le dijo Pete, luego la abrazó, algo impropio en su persona.

Michael los miró a solo unos pasos.

–Tenemos que salir–dijo–. Los otros vampiros están escondidos a dos salones de aquí. Larry tiene los objetos de invocación.

–¿Larry los tiene? –preguntó Mike, que ya había dado por perdido las cosas.

Pete le lanzó una mirada dura y el vampiro le hizo una señal para restarle importancia al asunto.

Michael asintió.

– Y yo tengo velas rojas en mi casa. Solo debemos llegar ahí.

Todos siguieron a Michael.

Cuando los encontraron, Mike y Pete que hasta entonces habían permanecido juntos, pero aun sin tomarse de las manos, se separaron, cada uno con su grupo.

Lograron escapar del grupo enloquecido y sorprendentemente de un perro San Bernardo. Llegaron al estacionamiento y aunque Larry sugirió irse en un auto rojo con techo blanco de un modelo antiguo, a Mike no le causo una sensación extraña en el estómago, sentía que el auto lo miraba a través de sus faroles. Así que optaron por un auto común y corriente.

–Empieza a amanecer–comentó Bloodrayne mientras miraba por la ventana del auto.

Iban con cuidado por las calles.

El pueblo estaba desolado, destrozo por todos lados. A lo lejos, de seguro del centro, llegaban voces que coreaban un himno que ni vampiro ni góticos podían descifrar.

–Miren…–Larry señalo al otro lado de la calle.

Dos chicos con peinados ochenteros jalaban a alguien, de inmediato Pete lo reconoció como Token, el único chico afroamericano de la escuela.

Michael no detuvo el auto.

De la casa del gótico o gótica…no quedaba mucho. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y habían pintarrajeado "herejes" en toda la fachada.

Henrietta bajo la luna del auto.

–No creo que debamos entrar. Pete–se volteo hacia él…ella–¿Tú no tienes velas?

Unos minutos después, estaban afuera del remolque de Pete.

Este comenzó a sentir fastidio ahí abajo. Y se preguntó si acaso le estaría creciendo el…

–¡Hey! – Mike lo llamó.

Pete era el único que había salido del auto.

–No tardo.

Las velas estaban en una caja debajo de la cama, agarró un par, pero no fue lo único que se llevó de ahí.

–Creo que el pene vuelve a crecer–menciono cuando entró al auto.

Sus palabras habían salido de manera espontanea y hubiera querido que solo Mike lo oyese, pero las dijo demasiado alto.

Mike le sonrió al verlo colorado y le paso un brazo por sobre los hombros. Solo Larry se horrorizó.

–Es probable–comenzó Bloodrayne– que el efecto pase en unos minutos. Yo siento que algo desaparece.

Henrietta dio una carcajada.

–¿Podemos cambiar de asientos? –interrumpió Larry de forma brusca.

Michael asintió tampoco es que le gustase ver a su amigo gótico con el vampiro, pero no le iba dar el gusto a otro vampiro conformista.

Michael manejaba, Larry de copiloto. Atrás iban Mike y Pete, separados por Bloodrayne y Henrietta.

Larry no parecía muy feliz y Mike prefirió no decir nada.

Michael se puso en marcha, invocar a H.P. Lovecraft no era difícil, pero tenían que hacerlo en un lugar sin dementes. Las afueras del pueblo era la mejor opción, quizás se topaban con Mysterion en el camino.

Pete se acomodó en su asiento, mientras el auto andaba los primeros rayos del sol dieron de lleno en su rostro. No se apartó, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por los movimientos del camino. De manera inconsciente, llevo su mano a su bolsillo y sintió aquello que había sacado del remolque, además de las velas.

Hace dos meses no pensó sentirse como un idiota conformista más con la mente en las nubes solo por el líder de los vampiros.

Ese día, era el ultimo día de clase. Un viernes bastante caluroso.

Como de costumbre él y sus amigos habían ido a la cafetería para beber algo y despotricar sobre la vida. En ese instante no lo admitió, pero sabía que Mike se encontraba a solo unas mesas de las suyas. Lo había visto desde el momento que entró.

El líder vampiro tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, hacia meucas extrañas y jugaba con el vaso vacío que tenía en frente.

Pete no tenía una relación cercana con él y no es que le importará o algo parecido, solo era mera curiosidad. El líder de los vampiros nunca se había visto tan solitario o pensativo…culpable podría ser la palabra más adecuada.

–Amigo ¿estas aquí? –le dijo Michael acercándole una taza de café.

Pete asintió y tiró su flequillo hacia atrás. Trató de ignorar la presencia del vampiro marica ese, casi podía asegurar que usaba productos para la cara y el cabello, solo un marica los tenía tan prefectos.

Acababa de echar el tercer sobrecito de azúcar a su taza cuando una chica pálida de cabello platino y con una chaqueta de alas de murciélago irrumpió en el local.

La reconoció como una de las seguidoras de Mike, Bloodrayne o una mierda de esas. Ella respiraba de manera entrecortada como si hubiera corrido hasta allí. La chica frunció el ceño cuando vio a Mike y avanzó hasta él con paso decidió.

Por un momento Pete temió que fuese a golpe a Mike, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar golpeo la mesa.

–¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a Larry? –gritó, ahora no solo Pete les prestaba atención.

Mike trató de calmarla, ambos comenzaron a hablar, pero Pete no alcanzaba a oír lo que decían. Sin embargo, una palabra llamó su atención.

–A mi me gusta alguien más…

Y Pete podía jurar que Mike había volteado a verlo o eso creyó.

–Pues no debiste besarlo–acusó la chica con cada mano en la cintura–Has sido un hijo de perra.

En su mesa, Henrietta soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

–¿Podemos irnos? –preguntó Firkle.

Michael dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa, el resto lo imitó.

Pete no quería irse, es decir, quería ver como terminaba la pelea, pero no había de otra. Era noche de poesía en casa de su amiga.

Más tarde en la noche, Pete regresaba a casa luego de estar con sus amigos cuando sentado en la acera vio a Mike.

El vampiro tenía un cigarrillo sin encender entre sus dedos.

Pete lo miró hasta que Mike volteo a verlo, solo ahí encendió el suyo.

–¿Quieres? –le preguntó dando la primera calada.

Mike asintió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Pete lo hizo y tras lo que parecieron tres minutos vio a Mike observar el cigarrillo como si fuera un objeto interesante de estudio.

–¿Planeas fumarlo?

Mike parpadeo como despertando de un sueño

–Sí, claro.

Volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con nervios.

Pete se preguntó que estaría pensando Mike "el alumno ejemplar" Makowski, de seguro algo que también puedes encontrar en los empaques. Fumar causa ceguera. Fumar causa parálisis cerebral. Fumar causa cáncer de mama.

Era divertido e inquietantemente preciso.

Justo antes de que se consumirá el primer pedazo, Mike tiro el cigarro al suelo al borde las lágrimas.

–¡No puedo!

Pete le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

–Lo siento…–le dijo Mike poniéndose de pie–. No puedo, pero aun así creo que está bien que me gustes.

Esas palabras descolocaron a Pete. Y como si hubiera tocado una corriente eléctrica, salto y dejó caer su cigarrillo.

–¿Qué? Estas bromeando ¿no?

Mike sacudió la cabeza, a Pete le recordó a un perro que acaba de bañarse. El chico aún mantenía la sonrisa, sus colmillos falsos resaltaban.

Un viento sopló y movió sus cabellos.

Pete sintió la sangre en su rostro y desvió la mirada antes de delatarse. El líder vampiro que representa todo en lo que está en contra acababa de declarársele, pero por algún motivo no le molestaba. Estaba dañado, igual que el mundo, quizás igual que Mike.

–De acuerdo–dijo y sintió que Mike tomaba sus manos–. No puedes decírselo a nadie.

Mike asintió con fuerza hasta casi inclinarse al suelo.

–¿Podemos besarnos?

Pete no pudo evitar reír. Bien, Mike era un chico bueno.

Quizás luego le daría un premio.

Pete despertó tras una sacudida del auto.

Se estiró todo lo que pudo con Henrietta al lado. Ella también estaba dormida, al igual que Bloodrayne y Mike…

Adelante Michael y Larry platicaban como si fueran amigos.

Pete volteo hacia la ventana. Afuera la mañana les daba la bienvenida en forma de tenue niebla.

Pete sintió el peso extra en su bolsillo y sonrió.

Ahí estaba.

Había sido un idiota. En ese entonces pensó que adoptaba un cachorro o algo parecido, pensó que tendría control sobre Mike, pero nunca fue así. Siempre había sido él.

En el otro extremo del asiento, el vampiro dio un bostezo.

–Hey–lo llamó Pete.

Mike le sonrió, si fuera un superhéroe como esos conformistas, estaba seguro de que tendría el poder de despejar la niebla.

Pete se sonrojó, pero esta vez no desvió la mirada, en su lugar alargó el brazo hacia Mike.

–Sé que aun falta mucho–dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un objeto metálico en la palma del vampiro– para tu cumpleaños, pero desde que fuimos a Casa Bonita no podía dejar de pensar…y bueno…eso. Es tuyo…ahora…y…bueno. ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

Mike vio su palma. Era un broche de murciélago con una piedra roja por estómago, combinaba con Pete y con él.

Mike lo apretó contra su pecho antes de estirar su mano hasta Pete y juntar sus manos.

Se quedaron ahí, quietos con Henrietta y Bloodrayne separándolos, sin embargo, se sentían más unidos que nunca. Capaces de superar todo, desde Larry, a quien debía poner limiten bien claros hasta una horda de únicas y especiales fans del terror y de King. Aquel sentimiento era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía pedir.

Entonces, el auto se detuvo y Michael anunció que habían llegado.

* * *

Bueno, tarde pero llega.

Agradezco a la diosa Hitagii por noticearme por facebook, sin ella este fic por la semana Pike no existiría.

Estoy pensando en traducir este fic de siete capitulos, he notado que muchos lectores de habla inglesa lo estan leyendo. What do you think about it? Should I translate this fic?

Thank you again.

See you.


	6. Chapter 6

Día 6: Ocultismo

* * *

**6**

Cuando bajaron del auto cada uno notó que volvía a tener cada parte de su cuerpo en su lugar.

Pete juró mentalmente quitarse el pañal después.

Mike estiró las piernas y tronó sus nudillos, luego sonrió.

–¿Listos para invocar al mejor escritor de terror de todos los tiempos?

–Él es un genio–dijo Michael colocándose a su lado.

Los demás formaron un círculo.

–No puedo esperar– Bloodrayne peino sus cabellos con sus dedos.

–Stephen King puede chuparme las bolas–comentó Henrietta.

Pete, al lado de Mike, rio, en serio rio.

–Tú ya no tienes bolas.

Todos rieron, incluso a Larry se le asomó un atisbo sonrisa.

Después de eso, Mike inició la invocación.

Encendió las velas, el fuego se mantenía a pesar del aire. Mientras recitaba las palabras, el retrato de H.P. Lovecraft brilló al igual que los ojos de la figura de Cthulhu.

Cuando el conjuro terminó una ráfaga de aire apagó las velas.

Todos miraban expectantes hacia el centro, luego hacia al aire, luego hacia los árboles.

Larry tosió.

–Lovecraft está tardando.

–Prueba de nuevo–sugirió Michael.

Mike asintió. Encendió las velas y volvió a conjurar.

A pesar del aire las velas se mantuvieron encendidas, el retrato de H. P. Lovecraft brilló, al igual que los ojos de la figura de Cthulhu. Cuando terminó una ráfaga apagó el fuego.

Esperaron.

Expectantes hacia el centro, hacia el aire y hacia los árboles.

–Quizás deba hacerlo yo–Henrietta tomó el lugar de Mike–. H. P. Lovecraft no aparecerá ante un simple aspirante a vampiro–le hizo una seña a Pete–. Lamento tus gustos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Henrietta encendió las dos velas.

A pesar del aire se mantuvieron encendidas, el retrato de H. P. Lovecraft brilló, al igual que los ojos de la figura de Cthulhu. Cuando terminó una ráfaga pagó el fuego.

Los chicos con las piernas entumecidas esperaron.

Miraron hacia el centro, hacia el aire y hacia los árboles.

Nada.

El estómago de Pete gruñó.

–Mierda…

Los otros también gruñeron.

–No como nada desde la tarde de ayer–mencionó Bloodrayne con las manos en su estómago.

–Lo mismo digo–susurró Henrietta.

Larry se dirigió a Mike.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer?

El vampiro no supo que responder.

–Estamos jodidos–dijo Michael y encendió un cigarrillo.

Henrietta encendió su pipa.

–Muy jodidos–exhaló–. Debe haber problemas en el inframundo.

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron.

–¡Eso es! –señalo a la gótica– Tú puedes averiguarlo. Invoca a Satanás como cuando ayudaste a arruinar mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Ella rodó los ojos.

–Nunca lo vas a superar ¿no?

–¡Solo hazlo! –inconscientemente apretó el broche que Pete acababa de darle–. Es la única opción, Satanás puede ayudarnos.

–Duh. Yo ya no invocó a Satán. Eso fue hace mucho cuando era una idiota satánica y creía que él era genial.

–Luego descubrimos que se fue al cielo–agregó Michael– ¿Qué carajos con eso?

Pete asintió. El satanismo era para conformistas.

–Está muerto, solo gastaríamos energía.

–Podrían tratar–dijo Larry con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a Pete.

–Sí, podrían tratar al menos–Bloodrayne lo secundó.

Mike decidió no mirar a sus amigos sino a los góticos.

–Creo que vale la pena intentarlo, chicos.

Henrietta le dedicó una mirada, ese vampiro era un insolente, pero tenía un buen punto.

–De acuerdo. Puede que haya alguien a cargo en el infierno.

Henrietta aspiró de su pipa y luego golpeo con esta el suelo. De inmediato un pentagrama de fuego apareció en el suelo. Un humo negro y espeso cubrió la marca.

–No pude ser…–dijo una voz entre tosidos–¿Quién anda jugando a ser satánico a estas horas?

Cuando la nube oscura se dispersó, los vampiros y góticos vieron al recién llegado. Era un chico de unos diecisiete años, tenía la piel blanca, el cabello negro, los ojos rojos y vestía de negro.

–¿Damien? –habló Pete que recordaba vagamente a un niño.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Mike.

Damien frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de donde estaba, sus palabras salieron con ironía.

–El rey del infierno, un placer.

–Eso no puede ser–dijo Larry–. Eres solo un chico.

–No, ¿sabes que no puede ser, querido? –Damien levantó la voz–. Que unos idiotas vagos intento de satanista se crean con el derecho de invocarme solo por conocer las palabras correctas solo para que resuelva sus patéticos problemas, cuando yo ando en medio de…– movió las manos como buscando la palabra adecuada, pero se rindió– en medio de algo importante. No pienso jugar a golpear al vampiro o a matar al hombre oso-cerdo. Así que jódanse, chicos. Nos vemos cuando mueran. Me están esperando.

–No te puedes ir–lo detuvo Mike –. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

–Ya he dicho que no voy a…

Henrietta lo interrumpió.

–Se trata de los profundos, van a apoderarse de South Park.

Damien ladeo una sonrisa.

–La tierra no es mi problema desde que mataron a mi padre. No cometeré sus errores.

–¡Solo necesitamos a H.P. Lovecraft! –gritó Pete desesperado.

Damien pareció pensárselo unos segundos.

–No pueden.

Michael botó su cigarrillo.

–Eso ya lo sabemos, genio.

Damien le lanzó una mirada afilada.

–No pueden porque ya ha sido invocado por alguien más.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

–¿Quién? –preguntó finalmente Michael.

Damien paso su mano por su cabello tirándolo hacia atrás. Parecía que intentaba buscar en su base de datos infernal.

–Eric Cartman–dijo de forma calmada, luego de unos segundos–¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué?!

–¡No puede ser! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Damien volvió a tomar una actitud pensativa.

–¡Carajo! –se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza–. El número de almas aumenta en esta zona de Colorado. ¡Maldita sea! Llevó años trabajando, meses sin descansar y cuando por fin tengo tiempo libre con Pip, viene este hijo de puta…–apretó sus sienes y miró a los demás–¿Tienen idea de cuanta organización necesita el infierno para funcionar? No, claro que no, ustedes solo quieren favores, favores y ¡más favores!

–Ayúdanos–propuso Mike.

Damien lo miró tenia las palmas calientes. Sabia que estaba a punto de explotar si seguía así. Respiró y contó hasta diez como le había enseñado Pip. Le debía mucho a ese chico inglés. Damien pensó que, si Pip se enteraba, que estaba a punto de embarcarse en una pelea que nada tenia que ver con él, tal como lo había hecho su padre, se enojaría mucho. Así que no se lo diría.

Damien aceptó, con una condición.

–Yo conduzco.

El anticristo y rey del infierno era un loco al volante. El estomago vacío se le revolvía a Pete. Mike lo tenia agarrado por la cintura y le daba pequeñas palmadas. Larry luchaba por mantenerse en su sitio, Michael se sostenía con fuerza del asiento y Bloodrayne junto con Henrietta estaban a solo segundos de vomitar.

Damien rio.

–Lo siento. Nunca he conducido. Pero guiar carruajes se me da bien y es parecido ¿no?

–Hubiera preferido morir–comentó Larry balanceándose con los movimientos irregulares del auto.

–¡Cartman tiene la culpa! –gritó Michael– Está manipulando a H.P. Lovecraft.

Pete levantó el rostro.

–Él siempre ha querido apoderarse del pueblo.

Damien no los oyó pendiente de la ruta. Hasta que llegaron no aminoró la marcha.

El pueblo seguía igual de destruido.

–Debemos ir al centro–dijo Henrietta–. Ahí deben estar.

Damien asintió.

Efectivamente, Cartman estaba ahí con un grupo gigante de chicas y chicos todos vestidos como fans de King. En el centro, había una especie de escenario improvisado tenía dos sillas adornadas hacían de tronos y donde en un poste Kyle estaba atado y amordazado, a su lado inconsciente estaba Token y unas chicas asiáticas.

Góticos, vampiros y el anticristo se acercaron ante la atenta mirada de Eric Cartman, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los tronos. Conforme se acercaban, vieron en el otro trono a H. P. Lovecraft.

También pudieron ver una jaula, Kenny estaba adentro.

Por algún motivo que no comprendieron los demás, eso alteró a Damien.

–¡Ya es suficiente! –gritó hacia donde estaban los tronos.

Alrededor de ellos los fans de King se acercaron, rodeándolos. Sonreían con la cabeza ladeada y la boca abierta.

Mike y Pete se tomaron de las manos.

* * *

Creo que de todos los capítulos este es el que más esperaba escribir.

Hasta pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Día 7: libre

Final

* * *

**7**

Cartman y Lovecraft voltearon a mirar a Damien y a los demás.

Damien alzó las manos y encendió llamas de fuego en ellas.

–Se acabo el espectáculo, Lovecraft, de vuelta al infierno.

–¿Quiénes son? –preguntó él

Michael avanzó, empujando levemente a Damien.

–Oh, gran H. P. Lovecraft, genio del horror cósmico. Somos tus mayores admirados, venimos a liberarte del control del cubo de grasa.

–¡Hey! –protestó Cartman.

–Te está manipulando para usar a los profundos–apuró Bloodrayne.

Pete empujó a Larry antes de que este hablase, aun tenia a Mike de la mano.

–Está convirtiendo a todos en únicas y especiales.

–Y en fans de King–añadió Mike.

Cuando terminaron de explicar, Cartman rompió a carcajadas.

Damien rodó los ojos hacia Michael.

–Ustedes son idiotas, ¿no?

Los góticos y vampiros le devolvieron la mirada sin comprender.

–¿Eric quiénes son estos? –preguntó Lovecraft sentado a su lado. Damien le ponía los pelos de punta.

Cartman gruñó. Sabía que nada duraría para siempre.

–Unos idiotas emos.

–¡No somos unos malditos emos! –gritaron ellos, Damien incluido. Sus llamas se habían apagado, pero en sus ojos aún brillaban.

Lovecraft dirigió una mirada al gótico más alto. Por un instante Michael se sintió halagado, que el maestro genio del horror se fijará en él era tan…poco conformista pero agradable. Siempre gustaba de romper con lo conformista. Entonces Lovecraft habló.

–Hey, tú–lo señaló–¿acaso eres judío?

Michael no esperaba esa pregunta.

–Ah…no.

–Eso que tiene que ve con cualquier cosa–habló Henrietta con el ceño fruncido.

Michael le hizo una seña de "no pasa nada", pero Lovecraft volvió a hablar.

–¿Acaso eres extranjero?

El gótico escuchó reír a Damien. ¿Por qué la situación le parecía divertida?

–No–respondió, pero luego añadió –. Mi mamá es asiática.

H. P. Lovecraft lanzó un bufido.

–Era obvio con esa nariz.

Cartman rio.

–¡Hey! –se quejó Pete–. No seas un idiota venimos a rescatarte.

–¿Rescatarme? ¿Por qué? Eric es una excelente compañía, muy pocas veces me encuentro con alguien que me sienta tan bien.

–¿Acaso eres sordo? –se quejó Larry– ¿No ves lo que le hace al pueblo? Lo está destruyendo y encarcelando gente.

Lovecraft cruzó los brazos.

–Solo son unos judíos, unas asiáticas y un negro, no me parece un problema tan grande.

Damien les dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente como si fueran un grupo de niños pequeños.

–¿Acaso no sabían que su ídolo es un racista de mierda?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

–Eso no puede ser–dijo Mike.

–¡Sí! –Henrietta gritó–. El racismo es para conformistas.

Eric le dio un codazo al escritor.

–Y no lo soy–se defendió –. Solo porque creo que los no blancos son molestos e inferiores, no significa que sea racista. Los niños de hoy son unos sensibles.

–Que mierda…–susurró Michael.

Damien bostezó antes de agregar algo interesante.

–También es antisemita.

Los chicos volvieron a mirar al gran genio escritor.

Este resopló aburrido.

–Siempre me malinterpretan. Solo porque dije que los judíos con cara de rata no debían bañarse con los blancos porque es igual que nadar con una manada de grasientos chimpancés. ¿acaso está mal decir lo que uno piensa?

–No, no lo está–le respondió Eric chocando los cinco.

–¡Sí, cuando lanzas ese tipo de mierdas! –gritó Bloodrayne

–Oh, por favor, puta vampira–Eric se puso de pie–. Lee la Constitución la libre expresión es un derecho. Y esto es América.

La chica vampira tenia los puños alzados y la cara roja.

–No–dijo–. Ella es América.

Bloodrayne señaló a una de las chicas fanáticas de King. Tenia el cabello corto y una camiseta con la figura de un pez y la inscripción _"IS PIKE SEASON"_

–Ella es América, lo tuyo es pura mierda, Cartman.

Henrietta le sonrió.

–Bien dicho, poser. Tú también, come culo, Lovecraft.

–¡Maldito racista antisemita! –gritó Michael.

–También es un xenófobo –agregó Damien.

–Hey, niño, la raza está hecha para mantenerla pura. Solo digo.

–No puede ser cierto…

Pete apretó la mano de Mike, él también sentía repulsión.

–Espera…–intervino Henrietta–¿Qué hay de King? No puede ser que te hayas aliado con el seudo autor de terror.

Lovecraft rodó los ojos, pero fue Cartman el que respondió.

–El fin justifica los medios.

Henrietta resopló.

–Que asco…

Mike miró a Damien.

–¿Ya te lo puedes llevar?

Damien hundió los hombros.

–Llevó esperando desde que aparecí. Ya me quiero ir de aquí–.se acercó a Lovecraft, él no opuso resistencia– Me esperan allá abajo.

–Lo que sea. Adiós, Eric. Ha sido un placer

Cartman iba a protestar, pero Damien ensombreció la mirada y dejó que el fuego se apoderada de sus iris.

–Ni se te ocurra quejarte, culón.

Cartman tragó seco.

–Fue bueno mientras duró. Puede ir a Casa Bonita, casi me deshago de las minorías y de Kyle…

–Aún no acaba–le dijo Damien. Señaló a los góticos y vampiros–. Tu castigo no vendrá de mí.

Tras eso, Damien desapareció junto con el espíritu de H.P. Lovecraft.

La gente del pueblo regresó en sí.

–¡Chicos!

Firkle apareció gritando hacia ellos, aun tenia la playera de King.

Henrietta lo abrazó y luego lo golpeo en el hombro.

–La próxima vez, mátenme–le dijo el pequeño gótico.

Pete también lo abrazó, contra su voluntad, obviamente.

–Pensé que te habíamos perdido.

Michael también le dio la bienvenida.

Cuando voltearon a ver a Cartman, vieron a Bloodrayne, Larry y a Mike atando a Eric Cartman como si fuera un jamón mal amarrado.

–Creo que aprendí de los mejores– Mike les sonrió a los góticos y luego le lanzó un guio a Pete.

Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan, como un viaje en la maletera de un auto hacia Scottsdale.

Firkle se acercó él con cuidado.

–Gracias–les dijo con una voz aun infantil y fue a desatar a Kyle.

Pete se preguntó donde estaba el hermano menor del judío, pero supusó por la forma en que Firkle ayudaba a Kyle, que lo sabría pronto.

Mysterion también fue liberado y el pueblo volvió a la normalidad. Lo más normal que podía ser South Park.

–Nosotros nos encargaremos de Cartman–les dijo Bloodrayne cuando lo pusieron en la maletera de un auto.

–De acuerdo–Michael tenia un cigarrillo en la mano–. Que desaparezca una semana.

Henrietta asintió.

–Y si vuelve con sida o lepra, no seria tan malo.

Bloodrayne les sonrió y subió al auto, Larry iba de copiloto.

–Vamos, Mike.

El vampiro vio a Pete, luego se dirigió a la ventana del auto, donde se encontraba Larry.

–Les confió la carga a ustedes.

–Pero él…

Larry quiso tomarlo de la mano, pero Mike la esquivó fácilmente de manera natural. En el movimiento no hubo malicia, pero sí algo de cinismo e intención.

–Sabes, amigo…–dijo Mike–. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido a manos de H.P. Lovecraft y las fans de King, he aprendido que debo confiar más en mis sentimientos y no dejarme guiar por lo que los otros digan. Al final lo que nos hace únicos y especiales es eso. Nuestras acciones y lo que hacemos. Pete y yo…

Larry lo vio con pánico.

–Pero Mike…

–Y lo que ahora quiero hacer es tener mi primera cita con Pete. ¿Puedes entender eso, amigo?

De repente, Larry se sintió fuera de lugar.

–Yo… ¿qué?

–Entendemos–respondió Bloodrayne–. Ve, nos encargamos del culo gordo.

Mike le dio un par de golpes al auto y expulsó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Fue difícil, pero se sentía más ligero y aun tenia a sus amigos. Los góticos ya no estaban cuando volteo hacia atrás.

Solo Pete.

–No puedo creer que estemos de nuevo aquí–dijo Pete mirando a su alrededor.

La cafetería londinense, era la misma que antes. Solo que con menos gente única y especial. No había señales de fans de King. Eso era bueno.

Mike tenía una malteada roja en la mano.

–Es nuestra primera cita.

El vampiro le sonrió con ojos de ensueño. Sí, así de guapo era su novio. Sí, ahora eran novios. Bien, todo iba bien.

Mike lo tomó de la mano.

–La primera de muchas…

Su voz salió acaramelada y Pete se sintió a morir de vergüenza. Su rostro ardía. Decidió esconderse tras su bebida, café puro.

–La segunda te aseguró que no será aquí.

–Lo que digas, lindura.

–¡No me digas así!

Mike rio.

–Hey, no sé si lo notaste, pero…–bajó la voz como si fuera a decir un secreto y comenzó a jugar con el pulgar de Pete–pude ver que Damien tenia una marca en el cuello. Era poco notable, pero lo vi. Creo que era un chupetón.

–¿Qué estas insinuando?

–Nada…

–¿Acaso quieres…? –de manera involuntaria Pete se tocó el cuello y se imagino como serian las marcas de esos dientes falsos ahí. Volvió a enrojecer–. A todo esto ¿qué hacías mirando su cuello?

Mike rio con nervios y tomó de su malteada.

–No te enojes, bebé.

–¡No me digas así!

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo–sorbió de su bebida–. Novio.

–¿Sabes que podríamos hacer? –preguntó Mike emocionado–. Ahora podemos ir a ver It como novios.

Pete rodó los ojos, estaba pensando en prohibirle llamarlo así. Por su parte, no planeaba llamarlo de esa manera. Era absurdo. ¿Por qué tanto énfasis en esa palabra conformista? Mike era un idiota si le daba tanta importancia. Un idiota y un conformista. ¿Por qué era salía con él?

–No planeo ver una película donde todo lo que se necesita para salvar el mundo es confiar en el poder de la amistad.

–¿Y en el poder del amor?

Pete le frunció el ceño.

–Toma tu malteada, Mike, novio estúpido.

Ahí supo que quizás terminaría viendo It y que quizás dejaría que su novio le hiciera un chupetón. ¡Solo uno!

Mierda, sentado ahí con Mike sonriéndole, no pudo evitar sentirse un conformista único y especial. Y pensó que no sería tan malo si era con Mike, su estúpido y guapo novio vampiro de falsos colmillos.

* * *

Y este es el final!

Gracias a los que me acompañaron hasta aqui. Hitagiii, gracias por noticearme, me dio fuerzas para terminar. Gracias a PalomaTrash, girl, me retienes para no hatear mis historias y gracias a los lectores, es lindo ver como suben las views.

Cuídense.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
